


When Two Nerds Meet (Book 1)

by louislovesharryloveslarry



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Louis, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharryloveslarry/pseuds/louislovesharryloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to move schools because of bullying what went to far. Not just for being a 'nerd' (which he really isn't) but for being gay.</p><p>His new school is Homes Chapel Comprehensive School.</p><p>He befriends the school 'Bad Boi', (who isn't even that bad, he just has tattoos, piercings and is quite muscular) Zayn. Then his two best friends Liam and Niall, well Niam.</p><p>But what will happen when he bumps into the schools nerdiest nerd. Harry. Or Marcel, his cover name.</p><p>Will both of them be enemies, be friends or more?</p><p>But Marcel has a secret. A big one....</p><p>WARNING:<br/>BOYXBOY<br/>SWEARING<br/>NO SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Louis' POV

Today's the day, the day I start my new school. I take a deep breath.

"BooBear! Breakfast!" I hear my mum call. I moan at that horrid nickname my mum calls me.

"Coming!" I yell back.

I grab my bag and glasses from my desk and run down the squeaky stairs, putting my glasses on as I go.

"Morning mum!" I say cheerfully, kissing her cheek afterwards.

"Morning Lou!" My mum says.

I grab the toast from the side and scoff it down.

"Slow down love! You'll make yourself sick!" My mum warns.

"Okay. I must be going!" I yell walking out of the room.

"Bye everyone!" I shout.

"Bye Louis!" Everyone yells back at different times.

I shut the door after me and take my 20 minute walk to school.

A/N: What do you thick so far?  
I hope you like it!  
:) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV

I stand in front of the big semi-glass doors what open to a giant building for learning, excitement and bullying.

I take a deep breath and walk in. I walk straight up to the desk.

"Hello," I say cheerfully.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A young receptionist asks.

"I'm new here I came to get my things." I smile.

"Okay. Your name please?" She questions typing away o.the computer.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Okay lets see." She starts. "Here's your table for your lessons and your locker key. I hope you enjoy our school!" She finishes handing me my new time table.

"Thanks." I mutter walking away.

My table reads:

Louis Tomlinson at the top.

Locker No: 12. 

That's good the ground floor.

Just before class: Form. 

Mrs Druce. 

Room: S013. 

Well I missed that. Oh well, what's first.

I read further down the list.

Monday First period: P.E. 

Teacher: Mr Fraher. Top set. 

Room: Sports Hall. 

Great! P.E., I love P.E! Especially football.

I walk down to P.E. at the Sports Hall. I'll put my stuff away in my locker at break.

I walk around the separate building and see the boys changing rooms.

I open the door. Then another door. I walk in and see boys getting changed.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the teacher. Mr Fraher.

I casually walk up to him.

"Um..." I say clearing my throat.

"Oh! Hi!" Mr Fraher says turning around.

"I'm new here. I'm Louis Tomlinson. Sorry I'm late sir." I mutter.

"It's okay Louis. Just hurry and get changed," he says smiling. I nod and hurry to find a spot to put my stuff in.

 

***End of P.E. Lesson***

"Malik!" Mr Fraher yells.

A slightly tanned skinned boy with tattoos, piercings and is quite muscular jumps out of the crowd.

"Yes sir?" He asks looking at the teacher.

"Can you show the new student, Louis around please?" He asks. I swallow hard.

"Yeah sure," He seems generally happy. Maybe he's nice. Never judge a book by it's cover.

***Maths, second lesson***

"So why did you move?" Zayn asks me.

"Um... Family stuff." I half lie. Technically I'm not lying 'cause it was family stuff.

"Oh. Alright."

"Yeah. So anyway what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you move here from Bradfod?"

"My mum got a new job here."

"Ok..."

Zayn opens the door, to what I'm guessing my maths class.

"Hi Miss!" Zayn smiles. "This is Louis, he's new here!" He finishes, gesturing towards me.

The small teacher smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you Louis! I'm Miss Patel. I'll be your math teacher." She greets warmly.

"Hi!" I wave shyly.

"You may sit next to Zayn, seeing you are his friend." She smiles.

 

Today's going great! I love this school!


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn's POV

Hanging out with Louis is kinda fun I suppose. Well at first glance I thought he was gonna be one of them stupid nerdy people, like Marcel. I wondered why he was in top set P.E. until I saw him play footie, that boy is excellent. He'll probably get captain of the team if he goes to the try outs. I was taken out of my thoughts by Louis clicking his fingers.

"Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Huh? What? Yeah?" I ask turning to face him properly.

"It's first break now," he says. Not a second later the bell goes signaling break. He get up and packs his stuff away.

"How... How did you do that? Can you do that every lesson? Can you do it so we can go home quicker? Can you teach me that please?" I ask astonished.

"Woah! Lower the questions. But here are the answers, secret, more or less, no, probably not. Sorry!" He answers.

"Okay. Lets just go put your stuff in your locker and then get ya a snack." I suggest. He nods smiling.

We run down the stairs and find Louis' locker. He places his stuff inside, except the stuff he needs.

"Hey, Louis?" I say.

"Hmm" He answers.

"Are you gonna try out for the footie team?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"Why not? Your really good,"

"I'll see how this school takes me first,"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind! Lets go to get a snack,"

I walk him over to the cafeteria.

"I think I'm gonna get a pizza, they're only small. What about you?" I question getting my money out of my pocket.

"Hmm. I might get a pizza too." He says looking around.

"What can I get you two boys?" One of the dinner ladies asks.

"Two pizzas please," I say.

She grabs the pizzas in a napkin and hands them over to us.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She smiles.

"Thanks," Louis says shyly.

We go down to the cash register and pay for our pizzas.

"Where do you want to sit?" I ask then taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Um... I... I don't know?" He says but it comes out more as a question.

I finish my pizza standing and Louis finishes not long after.

"The bell is gonna go soon so lets get to class," Louis says heading towards the stairs.

"What do you have?" I ask catching up with him.

"English with with Miss Gill. What about you?" He asks.

"I have English too, but I have Miss Fisher. Not Miss Gill." I say sadly. "But I'll wait for you outside your class, okay?" I finish.

"Yeah sure." He smiles.

"Oh and Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Just to tell you, Miss Gill is HOT!"

"O-okay-y"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Zayn."

He goes into his English class early. I wonder what his problem is?


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' POV.

I walk into the class room and say hi to the teacher and say that I'm new.

She wore a extremely short dress, that only just covered her bum. The top half of her dress hardly covered her large breast. I don't know why I was looking there but its kinda hard not to miss. She had extensions placed badly in her hair. But her shoes was horrible, huge heels with platforms. I wonder why she hasn't fallen over or taken them off. They must hurt.

"Okay Louis, you can sit where you want, once there is a an empty seat." She smiles, battering her eyelashes. I nod.

Whore.

The class soon fills with a swarm of people. I go and sit down next to a boy with blonde hair and brown roots.

He smiles at me. "Hey! I'm Niall Horan nice to meet ya!" He greets, with a thick Irish accent, way to enthusiastically.

"Hi!" I wave shyly. "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson,"

"Hi Louis!" He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I'm taken by surprise but I cautiously hug back.

"Sorry. I like giving hugs!" He apologies.

"It's okay!" I smile at the crazy lad, he seems nice.

"Okay now class we have a new student today!" Miss Gill says clapping her hands. "Why don't you come up here Louis?" She asks, motioning me to stand up. "Then we can all introduce ourselves to Louis."

I stand up and introduce a bit about myself. "Hi. I'm Louis and I'm from Doncaster. I like Drama and singing. I have 4 sisters and I live with them and my mum!" I wave a little and sit down.

"Great! Who's next?" The teacher asks.

"MeMeMeMe!" Niall yells, way to quickly.

"Okay Niall!" Miss says.

"Hi! My name is Niall. I'm Irish!" He gives a quick wink. "I LOVE Food! And Liam!" Everyone chuckles. "Er.... I don't know what else to say!" He finishes with a blush and sits back down.

He seems nice. And Liam is a boys name right, so that means he's gay or bisexual or something. He shouldn't judge me, but I'll wait until I trust him more.  
The rest of the class introduces themselves and we spend the whole class just learning about each other.  
I start packing my stuff up ready to go to my next class.

"Bells gonna go!" I say before the bell rings seconds later.

"Are you some kind of wizard or something?" Niall asks.

"Na. I just... Never mind..." I say.

"Okay. Bye Louis!" He says leaving the room.

"Bye!" I say back and leave the class, waiting for Zayn.

I hope he hasn't forgot me.

Moments later Zayn walks up to me.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to speak to my teacher." He says.

"It's okay, lets go to science!" I say going to the science block.

Science went quickly as we where jutting writing down notes for the test next week and chatting to Zayn.

"When is the bell gonna go?" Zayn asks.

"Er.... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,!" I count down before the bell rings for lunch.

"Magic!" Zayn smiles and packs his stuff up as do I.

"Zayn?" I ask as we leave the class.

"Yeah?" He faces me.

"Um... After lunch can we go to the library?" I plead.

"Yeah sure. You can meet my friends as well. But I think your my new best friend!" He whispers the past part. I smile. I like this school.


End file.
